Of Clan Galas and Drunken Hokages
by eskeflowne
Summary: A drunken Hokage and a sexy ANBU captain was not what Sakura anticipated when attending a clan Gala...


Of Clan Galas and Drunken Hokages

These sorts of things were never Sakura's cup of tea. She had sworn after the last one that she would never allow herself to be dragged along to another, yet here she was again. She really did loath being the Hokages apprentice at times. Some of these times included being on the field, other times were in the village, this time however she was seated next to her beloved Shisou at a clan gala on the outskirts of Konoha, watching over her mentor trying to make sure she didn't get drunk and or place any bets.

This sort of duty was usually reserved for Shizune who did a much better job than Sakura ever could but the older medic was needed at the hospital tonight, dealing with a particularly nasty poison brought back to the village earlier that day. The short time in which Sakura had been told about her duties tonight had further fuelled her anger.

"Tsunade-sama, please try and space out the sake." Sakura attempted to remove the bottle from her mentors hand but the old woman held a firm grip on it.

"Sakura-chan, you should lighten up!" exclaimed the Hokage and Sakura was mortified that her teacher had referred to her as 'chan'. This was not looking good and she could already see Jiraiya lurking towards their table; that was the last thing she needed.

"Ok Tsunade-sama just let me have the bottle for a minute." She said calmly whilst tugging on the bottle slightly.

"Sakura-chan, do you know what you need?" her mentor suddenly exclaimed and the pink haired female shivered for what was to come. "You need a good roll in the hay!" she finished before cackling loudly whilst Sakura turned several shades of red. She was quite sure most of the room heard that statement and she really just wanted to die. She would kill Shizune for this.

"My sex-life is fine, but thanks for the concern Shisou. Now I really think you've had enough." Sakura said straightening up and trying to maintain some level of dignity. She felt like she was dealing with a child rather than the village Hokage and she could already feel several pairs of eyes on her as the fifth was beginning to make a scene.

"Well there are plenty of hot young males here for you Sakura-chan!" the blonde exclaimed again somehow magically procuring another bottle of sake to her free hand. Sakura was really losing her nerve at this point, her mentor was not only making a scene but was beyond embarrassing Sakura in front of the prominent clans in the village, the only thing she was grateful for was the dimmed lighting and music playing that helped hide the scene that was currently taking place.

"Need any assistance Haruno?" A velvety smooth voice came from behind her, Sakura nearly jumped when she heard her captain speak.

"No thank-you captain, it's under control." Sakura smiled turning to look at the long-haired Uchiha. She couldn't help but melt a little under his gaze; he looked so smooth in his suit and tie.

"Oi! Uchiha, what do you think you're doing accosting my apprentice!" babbled Tsunade as she happily drank from each bottle she held.

"Tsunade-sama, Itachi-san was merely inquiring if everything was alright now will you please let me have those bottles!" Sakura snapped finally losing her patience with the busty woman.

"Listen here brat, I won't have you-" Tsunade was stopped mid-sentence as her head bobbed forward, before landing on the table with a soft thud. Her mentor had passed out.

"Um...Shisou?" said Sakura shaking her teacher slightly but the light snores indeed confirmed that the Godaime was dead to the world.

"Want a drink?" was Itachi's unexpected question when Sakura turned back to address him. She was curious as to why he had come over in the first place but Sakura wasn't going to refuse her sexy captain if he was offering to get her a drink and currently the medic more than needed one.

"Sure." She answered with a smile as he led them to the bar leaving the slumbering Hokage in peace at her table.

"Isn't it usually Shizune-san who accompanies the Hokage to these things?" questioned Itachi once they had reached the bar. Sakura was again taken back at his unusual behaviour. She had never known her captain to be talkative and here he was openly trying to converse with her.

"Yes, but she had more pressing matters at the hospital, so naturally I was roped into doing it." She replied with a sigh and she was even more surprised to see the small tug at his lips. Was Itachi finding this humorous?

The bartender finally arrived with their drinks and Sakura downed it as soon as it was in her hand. She looked over at Itachi's raised eyebrow and smirked.

"You think after the night I've had I don't deserve this." He once again gave her that half smile and ordered her another. Sakura found herself unusually enjoying the company of her captain, often around Itachi she felt uncomfortable and was always on her guard, making sure she didn't appear incapable in front of him but after another drink she slightly forgot that he was her superior. For the first time she didn't see Itachi as an ANBU captain but as just another man whom she was casually having drinks with. The momentary sense of ease that Sakura had fallen into with her captain was suddenly broken when he uttered the words.

"Dance with me." He said rather than asked, his voice was low yet powerful and all Sakura could do was stare at him with surprise. She no longer felt comfortable but rather startled and unsure what to do. Would this be stepping some sort of boundary? It was just a dance surely but there was an undeniable tension building and not from Sakuras lack of response.

"Ok." She replied, the words slipping from her lips before she could fully comprehend what was happening.

Itachi stood and held his hand out for Sakura to take, there was a moment's hesitation but her small hand was soon enclosed in his firm grip and he led her to the middle of the dance floor. The music was slow and jazzy, Sakura was thankful that there were enough couples on the floor so that she wouldn't stand out much.

Once in the middle of the floor the nerves increased as Itachi's hand was placed against her lower back, drawing Sakura close to him. It didn't help that her emerald green dress dipped low to the base of her back, meaning that his hand was touching her bare skin. Timidly Sakura placed one hand on his shoulder and the other took his hand as they swayed to the music.

"Am I making you uncomfortable Sakura?" Itachi asked putting her on the spot.

"No, why do you ask?" she replied trying to sound somewhat convincing.

"You seem tense." Sakura was undeniably tense being so close to Itachi outside of training or missions. She wasn't sure what was happening here but there was little she could do to relax herself, perhaps she should have had another drink at the bar.

"And why would I be tense?" she questioned deciding that it were best Itachi try and explain, rather than she having to come up with some horrible excuse that it's 'cold'.

"Perhaps you are tense because of your close proximity to me, but that could just be me being arrogant." He answered so openly it took Sakura yet again by surprise, she looked up into his eyes to find that they were staring intensely at her and she knew he had his answer without her even replying. She should have expected this from her captain, for he was always so direct and he was always right.

"You're never wrong, are you Itachi?" she finally responded deciding to play along with his outright antics.

"Rarely." He smirked and let go of Sakura's hand to place both at the base of her back drawing her hips tight against his own leaving her no other option to wrap her arms around his neck. This was certainly a much more intimate position, it also didn't help that Itachi's thumbs were slowly drawing circles on the exposed skin on her back.

"Enjoying yourself?" questioned Sakura seeing the smirk on his face as he traced patterns on her back.

"I can think of better ways to enjoy myself, Sakura." He replied boldly and Sakura could feel a shiver run up her spine, the harmless teasing she had been going along with was suddenly becoming something deeper and now was Sakuras chance of whether to back out of whatever was happening between the two or let it continue.

"Why don't you show me then." She smirked, surprising herself at the confidence she was displaying, that confidence plummeted however when she was suddenly being led away from the dance floor and out of the ball room.

Itachi took her to the elevator and calmly stood with her hand in his until the bell rang and they stepped inside. Once inside the elevator however something seem to snap, the tension and teasing and slow dancing had undeniably built up a sexual pull between the two and Sakura found herself backed up against the wall of the elevator, with Itachi pressing his full body weight against her. He paused as he stared into her eyes, looking for the reassurance that this was ok before he leant forward and claimed her lips.

Sakura was in bliss, what woman in Konoha didn't want to be stuck in an elevator with Itachi Uchiha ravishing their mouth. His kiss wasn't as demanding and forceful as Sakura had expected, he was slow, careful and passionate. It was more than just something out of lust and she found herself more responsive to his tender kisses than to something more rushed. His hands cleaved to either side of her hips as he drew her pelvis tight against his and Sakura felt a wave of heat wash over her. She couldn't resist sinking her hands into his long locks and he emitted a muffled groan into her mouth.

All too soon the elevator came to a stop with another ring of the bell and Itachi stepped back from an aroused and foggy eyed Sakura. He grinned seeing her ruffled state and again took her hand leading her out of the elevator to one of the executive suites he was staying in. Sakura couldn't help but stare wide-eyed at the room once she was inside, it was exquisite; she honestly didn't believe such a small village just outside Konoha could have such a hotel. Her admiring was cut short however when two arms encircled her waist from behind and Sakura melted back into his hold. Itachi's lips were soon pressed against her neck gently kissing and sucking at the area leaving Sakura to rest her head back on his shoulder, simply relishing the attention she was receiving.

"Now who's enjoying themselves?" murmured Itachi against her neck and Sakura could feel his lips curve into his signature smirk. Feeling the arrogance and challenge behind Itachi's smart remark she was filled with a surge of bravery and turned in his hold to face him. Reaching up to the clasp at her neck which held the floor length, halter neck dress in its place, she un-did the clip, causing the dress to fall from her neck and gather at her hips. She could tell Itachi was surprised at her actions and for a change it was Sakuras turn to smirk.

Not one to be upstaged Itachi tugged the silky material bundled at her hips until it fell to the floor leaving Sakura in only her lingerie. It was only fair that he allowed her to slide his suit jacket off causing it to hit the carpeted floor with a soft thud. She removed his tie methodically and unbuttoned each button of his shirt, running her hands over his toned chest and sliding the soft material over his shoulders until it joined the jacket on the floor. Itachi had never found some else undressing him so sexy but he couldn't help but admire the coyness about Sakura as she tugged on his belt, unbuckling it along with his trousers.

Itachi placed his hands on Sakura's tiny waist and gently pushed her backwards, stepping out of his trousers as he did so and led them towards the bed. She landed softly on the mattress, and Itachi climbed on the large bed hovering above her. A quiver of anticipation hit Sakura as he loomed above her, his face close until their noses almost touched, she couldn't help the small smile that worked its way to her lips and Itachi took that as all he needed to bend down and press their lips together.

Once Itachi began his assault on her lips Sakura felt something snap, all her previous worries and insecurities around her captain disappeared and all she felt now was the unbearable desire to be close to him. His kisses moved from her lips to her neck causing a sharp intake of breath from the pink haired woman, she was particularly responsive to the feel of his lips on the flesh at her neck. Her hands were once again tangled in Itachi's long mane of hair, it was still hanging in a low ponytail but she tugged gently to free the hair from its confines. His black locks fell around his face and the tips of his hair tickled at Sakura's bare flesh.

The kisses on her neck soon became kisses on her chest and she arched her back leaving Itachi room to un-clasp her bra. Once freed from the tight material Itachi slowly yet firmly massaged the two mounds and Sakura sank back down into the bed in pleasure. She hummed with delight when Itachi's hot mouth closed over one of her nipples, sucking it hard whilst still massaging the other breast. He then slowly dragged his hand away from her breast letting his fingertips just barely touch her stomach creating butterflies as he did so. Her breath became shallow once Itachi's fingers stopped just above her underwear, he paused for a moment then slipped his hand under the cloth allowing his fingers to sink into her folds.

Sakura's hands were firmly gripped to Itachi's sides as he dragged his fingers back and forth over the tiny yet explosively responsive bundle of nerves. Her breathing turned harsh once he released her nipple from his mouth and looked up into her eyes. The intensity held as he stared directly at her whilst torturing her under her panties was frustrating, yet extremely sexy to Sakura.

"I need more than this teasing." She finally managed to speak out but Itachi smirked and seemed to enjoy the leisurely pace at which his fingers rubbed and circled her clit.

"Sakura, for months now you've been teasing me and you didn't even know you were doing it. I believe I deserve to return the favour." He replied humbly but Sakura was too shocked at his declaration, he had been interested in her for months?

"Months?" she raised her eyebrows and Itachi momentarily stopped his ministrations. "And, you can hardly blame me for something I did unknowingly." She grinned and without warning he slid one digit into her core causing Sakura to moan out loud.

"Months." He answered confidently whilst inserting another finger, he pumped them in and out, faster and faster as Sakura squired underneath him. Her breathing was quick and he suddenly switched using a come hither motion to hit that sensitive spot on her inner walls. The sudden changes lead to further cries of pleasure from Sakura and she could feel herself coming close to her release. Itachi leaned forward to capture her lips with a passionate and deep kiss which to her surprise tipped her over the edge, her moans kept quiet by his mouth.

Coming down from her high Sakura sunk down into the mattress and Itachi moved off her body to lay next to her, watching her breath deeply. He was so taken with her it amazed even himself that these feelings had developed so quickly and so forcefully. Stuck in his thoughts of how he had watched Sakura for the last few months, he wasn't paying attention until a weight landed on his waist with the woman of his thoughts straddling him.

"Am I boring you Itachi?" she smirked aware that he had been day dreaming of something.

"Quite the opposite Sakura." He grinned sliding his hands along her thighs as she began slowly grinding her hips into his.

"I'm glad to hear it but if I'm to keep you interested for longer you're going to have to remove those boxers." She giggled as his erection was poking through the thin material of his boxers. Seeing his opportunity to do so, Itachi flipped Sakura over as she yelped in surprise whilst he then removed the offending article of clothing. He then straddled Sakura, hooking his fingers around edges of her underwear tugging them down and she raised her hips to assist him.

He lowered his torso towards Sakura kissing her lips slowly and passionately hoping to covey the feelings for her that were currently running through his system. She sighed as he released her lips and took his kisses down her neck whilst simultaneously grinding his erection against her womanhood. Sakura was still slightly dazed by finding out Itachi's feelings for her and the fact that this was happening so fast but she was content to allow it all to happen. Itachi rolled back his hips further until the tip of his erection was sitting right at Sakuras entrance, she spread her legs wide and he slowly entered her causing moans from both parties.

It was an intense feeling of fulfilment for Sakura and a great a feeling of relief for Itachi as he slowly moved in and out. Sakura moved her hips back and forth in time with his thrusting, digging her fingers into his hair whilst he kissed and nipped at her skin. His hands roved up and down the sides of her torso and his pace began to quicken as her nails scraped down his back. Sakura raised her legs higher giving him deeper access and she vocalised her pleasure as he began hitting a spot deep within her.

Her cries of pleasure only fuelled his lust and he began thrusting fast and hard into her as her moans became louder, Itachi himself couldn't hold back groaning when she managed to hook her legs over his shoulders. The awkward yet erotic position was causing both to lose their control and Sakura could feel herself come close to the edge yet again, every time Itachi hit the back of her vagina. Feeling like he couldn't hold out much longer he heard a loud cry from Sakura and the sudden intense contracting of her inner walls causing him to tip over the edge also. Itachi moaned out as he climaxed in conjunction with Sakura, the powerful feeling of both of them coming at the same time made the experience all the more intimate.

It was a long dragged out moment as they lay in each other's arms coming down from the explosive high they had both been on. The only sounds Sakura could hear was Itachi's breathing and the beating of his heart as his chest lay pressed against hers and she decided in that moment that she didn't want to be apart from him.

"Itachi." She said quietly as he moved to the side releasing the pressure on her torso, he held himself up on his elbow to look at her whilst she contemplated what to say next.

"I don't want this to end here." She finally said and he smiled, not just an Uchiha smirk but a genuine smile.

"Sakura, I never intended this to 'just end here', perhaps this should have started this way but, would you like to go out for dinner sometime this week?" he asked running his hand over her bare stomach.

"It would have been more conventional for the date before _this _but yes I would love to go to dinner with you." She smiled but amidst all the excitement and everything which had happened with Itachi, Sakura had forgotten about her reason for being at the Gala in the first place, this lead to her sudden jump up out of the bed.

"Tsunade-sama! I forgot all about her, what if she woke up and is doing who knows what down there." She began rambling frantically trying to find her clothes.

"Sakura will you relax, the Godaime is fine." He drawled lying back down in the bed.

"How can you know that?" She muttered from across the room.

"Because I was the one who put her to sleep, now please come back and join me in the bed." He smirked.

* * *

><p><em>It has been a long, long time since I posted on fanfiction and I really do apologise. I'm at uni now and it's been such a rollercoaster in my life, I do absolutely love being at uni and the freedom and the partying but it has left me completely out of touch with anime and fanfiction.<em>

_So, that is why I'm rather rusty and this took wayyyy too long to write, like two weeks whereas back before uni this would have taken me two days. I shame myself, so this is a warning that there may be a few inconsistencies in this or that it may not read/flow so great if that is the case I really do apologise, consider this my first steps back into writing._

_I'm also not particularly happy with the ending but I just had to post something to get me back at this!_

_So do me a huge favour and review, let me know what you think as every review is so much encouragement for me to keep writing._

_Flowne xx_


End file.
